


Feeling Better

by creepyGodhunter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, I'm sorry if it bothers anyone, M/M, There's blood? But I don't know how to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepyGodhunter/pseuds/creepyGodhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Meteor, Karkat is no stranger to Nightmares, but this time he has Dave to help him. </p><p>A gift for the Homestuck End Exchange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for nocturnalfighter on Tumblr.

Three years was a lot longer than it sounded. At first the thought of having to stay on the meteor for three years didn’t seem to stressful, but after more time seemed to pass the realization hit that three years is a very long time, and Karkat Vantas, as much as he wouldn’t like to admit it, isn’t a patent troll whatsoever.   
The first year Karkat spent most of his time leaning back trying to focus on preparing for when they got to the new session, this preparation mostly meant that Karkat would find an empty room and swing around his sickles around until his arms eventually got tired.   
At first Karkat tried to avoid Dave as most of their conversations ended with Karkat angry and flustered. He had tried to talk with Kanaya a lot more but it hadn’t gone very well. Besides Kanaya was too busy with Rose, and Terezi? He wasn’t even sure anymore she disappeared so often.   
Karkat sat alone trying to forced himself to focus on the book he was reading. It was one of the books that he had fallen in love with back on Alternia when he was younger. He couldn’t force himself to continue to read. He slammed the book closed leaning against the wall. At this point Karkat had gotten used to the tension in his back and neck. He groaned lying down on his floor, closing his eyes and choosing to sleep instead, besides there was no way to tell whether it was night or day. Eventually everyone on the meteor had just matched sleep schedules. So if anything Karkat could just say that he thought that everyone else had fallen asleep. Half the time when he slept he would wake up in the dream bubbles, sometimes he didn’t and just had regular dreams.   
His dream however made him wish that he had woken up in the dream bubbles. He saw the meteor, before the humans had arrived, before the bloodshed, back when everyone was alive. He looked around turning around and walked slowly looking around. He stopped when he heard a soft sound, like a quiet shuffle, as if someone was walking behind him. Karkat whirled around petrified, he walked backwards he reached for his sickle, panic rushed through his veins back him completely panic, it was gone, he couldn’t find his sickle, he took one last step back when he heard a squishing sound he stopped in his tracks slowly looking down, something wet tickled his ankles, something warm, something sticky. Karkat got up the courage and looked down at his feet.   
Blood, it was blood, he was standing in blood, blood of all colors, of every color of blood that he could even force himself to imagine. His chest tightened and he couldn’t find air to breathe, the blood rose, getting close to his knee, no, he had to escape, he had to get out. He tried to run but his legs felt like lead and he couldn't move wanting to scream. The blood rose again, starting to get closer to his waist, Karkat closed his eyes begging for it to all be over. Karkat looked up from his waist and he was found almost face to face with Gamzee, clobs in hand, his hands and arms covered in blood. Karkat tried to fight, the blood was up to his chest. When Karkat tried to step back he tripped over his own feet and fell backwards straight into the blood, Karkat trashed trying to bring himself back to the surface, it was so thick so heavy. He couldn't breathe.   
“Vantas? Yo, Vantas! Holy shit do I have to pour some ice cold shit on you? Wake up!” Karkat gasped, air being sucked right into his lungs. He shot up to a sitting position and coughed, and hacked as if his organs were going to eject themselves out of his body. A hand grabbed his shoulder. “Hey bro, you good there? Can you breathe?” Karkat tried to breathe but his heart was pounding in his ears and he could feel tears trying to break. Dave’s hand pressed on his back, he was trying to help Karkat breathe normally.   
“D-Dave?” Karkat wheezed.   
“You alive bro?” Karkat forced himself to nod, even if he didn’t completely feel he was telling the truth. Dave’s hand stayed firm on his back. “Nightmare?” Karkat nodded sighing finally finding his breath again,   
“I’m fine.”   
“You don’t seem fine.” Dave stated, only allowing a little emotion to slip into his voice. Karkat looked at Dave, he looked scared, like he was actually legitimately concerned. Karkat looked away closing his eyes, while the panic has subsided he sniffled, a short sob escaped, for as much as he cried Karkat hated it, he hated feeling so pathetic and weak, especially in front of someone like Dave. He probably thought he was the biggest absolute loser in the entire game.   
“I’m fucking fine okay?!” Karkat hid his face behind his hands, he’d rather Dave leave so that he can be alone instead of having Dave here.   
“Jesus dude, I just asked if you’re okay. I’ll leave you alone then.” Dave stood up and something snapped in Karkat’s head and he reached out his hand violently grabbing onto Dave. Karkat didn’t dare to try and look at Dave.   
“Don’t go.” Dave stood in shock, sighing and sitting back down putting a hand on Karkat’s shoulder. Karkat leaned close and pressed his face into Dave’s shoulder. Dave’s other arm went around Karkat’s back rubbing little circles. “I’m sorry.” Karkat whispered. Muffled in Dave’s shoulder.   
“You don’t need to apologize dude, you’re good.” Dave wasn’t exactly used to this so the whole thing felt super weird to him. He wasn’t used to someone being so emotional next to him, having to comfort and support someone in this kind of situation. “You okay bro?” Karkat shrugged. Karkat pulled away from Dave’s shoulder tears rolling down his face. Dave bit his lip and reached his hands out brushing away his tears. Karkat sniffled and Dave rubbed his shoulders.   
“I’m sorry Dave.”   
“Don’t. Please stop apologizing okay? You don’t need to apologize for being upset. Are you doing alright?” Karkat nodded wiping away his own tears. “Is there anything I can do to help you?” Karkat shook his head. Dave pulled locks of hair away from Karkat’s face.   
“I’m okay.” Karkat nodded.   
“What happened?”  
“I had a nightmare, it's stupid.”   
“Bro, having a nightmare isn’t stupid. Are you okay?” Karkat nodded, Dave looked at him closer to make sure that Karkat is perfectly okay.   
“I’m okay.” Karkat looked up at Dave. “Thank you.” Dave allowed himself to give the smallest smile. After all, he probably needed it. Karkat barely allowed himself to smile too. Dave reached his hand forward cupping Karkat’s face in his hand. Dave bit his lip before leaning forward and kissed Karkat.   
At first he expected Karkat to pull away and get angry but instead is that he leaned forward to and reached his hand out and put a hand on Dave’s shoulder. When Dave pulled away and looked into Karkat’s eyes, he didn’t know what else to do.   
“You feeling better now?” Dave asked, still holding Karkat’s face. Karkat blushed a bright red, and Dave had his answer.


End file.
